Crush
by Christie Redfield
Summary: Set after Age Before Beauty. Claudia soon discovers that Pete's not the only one who has been harboring a crush, and unfortunately he thinks she's fast catching on about his own crush. Pete/Myka
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Warehouse 13 is © SyFy and the show's creator(s). No copyright infringement is intended whatsoever nor is any profit being made from this fanfic; i.e. it is purely non-profit.

Claimer: The only thing I own is this story, nothing more, nothing less.

Spoilers: Burnout, Duped, Mild Mannered, Age Before Beauty.

Feedback: Love it, live for it, cherish it.

Category: Romance/Drama

Rating: T

Summary: Set after Age Before Beauty. Claudia soon discovers that Pete's not the only one who has been harboring a crush, and unfortunately he thinks she's fast catching on about his own crush.

Author(s) Notes: _Italicized Text_ indicates character thoughts.

Crush

By Christie Redfield

Pete flipped through a comic book aimlessly as he walked through the B&B, a smile on his face. At the rate it was taking him for his stuff to arrive, he'd have to slowly rebuild his comic book collection at this point, until then he couldn't resist checking out some other comic series. At current he was flipping through a soft cover collection of the short-lived Gambit series. Pete smiled as he read over a scene with Gambit and Rogue. Their chemistry was one of most appealing parts of the comics themselves.

Strolling past the den, Pete glanced up briefly from his reading, hearing movement emanating from within, and he paused to investigate. He froze at the sight that greeted him; Myka had her back turned to him, her form clad in black loose fitting slacks, and a white tank top, exposing her lean arms, her dark, curly hair had been pulled back into a ponytail, exposing her neck. Her bare feet moved fluidly along the floor as she practiced her kata. Pete could not help but watch in silent admiration as she moved with the grace of a ballet dancer, and he sighed softly. As far as he was concerned Myka Bering could make a raggedy pair of sweats and an old t-shirt look stunning.

"God, one semi-successful date, and a guy sends me text messages up the wazoo." Claudia muttered from further down the hall.

She smiled as she looked up spying Pete, a dreamy look in his eyes. "Hey Pete, what's going on?" The teen's remark all but startled Pete out of his trance, and he reddened visibly, straightening his stance.

"Oh, nothing, I was just looking at Myka…" _Crap!_ "I-I mean I was just looking for Myka!" He recovered quickly, and he quickly stepped inside the den before he could give Claudia a chance to reply. "Umm…" Pete swallowed nervously as Myka turned towards him; a few strands of hair had fallen into her eyes which she casually brushed away with her fingers as she waited for him to speak. "Yeah Pete?"

_Think Lattimer, think!_ "Uh…Leena was looking for you, she wanted to ask you, you know about that thing." He started lamely.

Myka only frowned. "What thing?" Claudia watched their expressions with baffled amusement.

"You know…that…thing…" He started lamely; Myka only furrowed her brow, his statement only served to confuse her, both in terms of conversation, and his behavior.

"Okay?" She asked, eying her partner confusedly, from the sidelines Claudia remained completely poker faced, not sure what to make of the scene playing out before her.

"Uh…I'll catch you later." Hurriedly Pete made his exit from the den, and Claudia and Myka exchanged glances.

"Dude, seriously what is up with him, he's been acting weird even for Pete since Manhattan…" Started Claudia.

Myka picked up a towel to wipe off her face and neck with and she shrugged her shoulders, a slight smile on her face. "Beats me." Myka threw her towel over one shoulder and exited from the den, Claudia trailing behind her.

"If I didn't know any better, I could have sworn he was checking you out earlier." Myka laughed nervously. "Oh come on Claudia, its Pete we're talking about here…" Claudia stopped as she cast a glance in Myka's direction, now suddenly noticing it was Myka who was blushing.

"Myka, did something happen in Manhattan?" Started Claudia, she couldn't believe this, was she mad or…did the two agents have crushes on each other?

Myka remained silent, and without warning Claudia spoke up. "Do you have a crush on Pete?" Myka's cheeks flamed, but she remained expressionless, and instead just softly cleared her throat before she walked in the direction of the kitchen, quickening her steps.

"You do have a crush on him!" Chirped Claudia excitedly, Myka only walked faster, saying nothing.

Behind her Claudia scurried to keep up, "Myka, Myka wait!" Huffing in exasperation, Myka quickly turned on her heel and she pulled Claudia off to the side. "Promise not to say anything?"

Claudia saluted her, before she made an X over her heart, and gestured to her eye. "Scout's honor, cross my heart hope to die…or not…stick a needle in my…or not that either, but oh come on already, spill!" She stated gesturing with her hands.

Myka fidgeted, suddenly wondering if she should even tell Claudia of that exchange she and Pete had shared backstage, just prior to her taking to the runway, she wasn't sure who was the one that was embarrassed more back there, she or him. She never considered herself a showstopper like her sister; she didn't drive all the guys crazy, nobody wanted second best, or a bookworm for that matter. Why oh why, then did that little flicker in Pete's eyes only serve to stop her heart after she had said it?

"Hey! Earth to Myka! Come in!" Myka all but jolted from her silent reverie, the sound of Claudia's voice brought her crashing back to reality, and she blushed, giving her an embarrassed smile.

"It's nothing, forget I said anything, I'm going up to my room to shower and read."

Myka breezed past her, and it was not long before she heard Claudia call out to her. "Myka weren't you supposed to talk to Leena?" Myka froze; she was headed in the direction of the kitchen, not up to her room. _Oh for crying out…_ Not missing a beat, Myka walked into the kitchen and marched straight to the fridge to retrieve a bottle of water, all the while attempting to be as casual as possible in her movements. Claudia only watched her in baffled amusement. Myka paid her little heed as she walked past her, heading straight for the stairs, and up to her room.

"Wait, aren't you going tell me about what happened in Manhattan?" She asked as she bounded up the stairs after her, Myka remained silent only serving to further pique the young redheaded woman's curiosity. "Well?" Claudia asked again eagerly.

"Tell you later." Myka replied quickly before she disappeared inside her room, and closed the door shut behind her. Claudia grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"Oh man they are so head over heels for each other!"

She groaned as she received a new text alert. "Todd, oh man give it a rest…" Claudia resumed her texting as she wandered off down the hall to her room, her mind still on the bizarre behavior displayed by Pete and Myka.


	2. Chapter 2

Claudia Donovan was getting nowhere fast. She needed information; this whole thing between her two best friends was driving her nutty. Stopping outside Pete's room she knocked on his door, "Pete, dude you in there?"

From the other side of the door, Pete called out, "Sorry, nobody here but us mice!"

"Oh I get it," Claudia spoke knowingly, "You'll open your door for your one and only…" She continued on in a sing-song tone, "My-whoa!" Claudia was silenced as Pete quickly pulled open the door and all but dragged Claudia inside his room by her upper arm, and he hurriedly closed the door behind her.

"Are you trying to embarrass the living daylights out of me?" He whispered harshly.

"I don't know, depends on if you got something to say, could it involve oh say a certain green-eyed, curly haired agent?" She remarked, raising her eyebrows mischievously, a wide grin on her face.

"This is about earlier isn't it, me _supposedly_ checking…Myka out." He stated, gesturing with his hands for further emphasis, as if to indicate that Claudia had gone off the deep end.

"You weren't just checking her out, you were ogling dude." Commented Claudia pointedly.

Pete blushed furiously, "I wasn't ogling!" He replied quickly, wringing his hands as he spoke, "I was watching her practice her kata! Honest!" Pete quickly countered before he then added, "It helps to practice self-defense, maybe she could teach me a few tricks of the trade."

"You're doing a fine job of practicing some self-defense right now." Claudia grinned.

Pete spun on his heel and ran his fingers through his hair in a combination of frustration and embarrassment, before he quickly spun on his heel to face Claudia again. "I've been thinking, since I got my ass kicked by that gladiator, I need to step up my game, maybe she could teach me a few tricks of the trade, she did kick some serious tail in Detroit, and you were there!" Claudia shrugged and nodded as he vividly recalled the case, but more specifically the way it ended.

Myka had done her fair share of ass kicking that day, and man if ever did she rock that black cat suit. In Pete's eyes she was like a superhero come to life, her curly hair whipping wildly behind her, green eyes filled with determination, truly a sight worthy of the words stunningly beautiful.

"…don't you just ask her, I'm sure she wouldn't object?" Pete blinked once then twice, unawares that Claudia had been speaking to him. "Huh? Oh right, I will ask her, you just watch me!" He stated as he waved his index finger in the air for further emphasis. Claudia watched stunned as Pete exited from his room, and he headed straight for Myka's room. He hesitated for roughly a minute before he raised his hand to knock on her door.

"Myka, are you there?" Pete knocked again, for a minute he hesitated, wondering if he should just turn around and head back to his room, there again that meant facing Claudia. After receiving no reply, he turned around and proceeded to walk back in the direction of his room. Pete froze as the bathroom door swung open and Myka stepped out, clad in her favorite lilac colored terrycloth bathrobe. Her face and hair were still damp from the shower. Claudia stood at the doorframe of Pete's room, her cell phone back in her hands; she glanced up briefly as she watched the duo expectantly.

"Hey, I was just looking for you, listen I was wondering if…" Pete paused as he looked up, and spied Claudia, standing at the doorframe of his room, and she waved back at him, smiling innocently. Myka spoke up, drawing back his attention to her. "If what Pete?"

Pete took a deep breath before he proceeded to speak only to instead find himself wordless as he was met with the sweet, clean scent of Myka's shampoo, raspberries and vanilla, the scent was intoxicating to his senses. Myka's eyes drifted to Pete's hands as she waited for his reply, and she spied that he was fidgeting with his hands, just like he had been backstage. She looked up as he cleared his throat; Pete finally regained his voice.

"If it wasn't too much trouble, I thought…maybe…maybe you could…"

"Could what Pete?" Pete looked up briefly, his eyes lighting on Claudia, she made a rapid gesture with her hands for him to speak up, and he looked back to his partner to find those pretty green eyes watching him intently. "You know…you could…teach me a few tricks of the trade."

Myka frowned, and Pete quickly made a lame gesture with his hands, as though he was blocking an attack, "Show me your moves!" Myka chuckled as she smiled embarrassedly. "You want self defense lessons, from me?"

"Actually I was thinking, we, we could be sparring partners." Myka couldn't help but smile, more often than not he tried anything and everything to avoid a sharp jab in the ribs from her, and now he was suggesting they be sparring partners? She imagined he'd be a fair match for her, she knew for a fact that Marines practiced Krav Maga. It couldn't hurt, right?

"You're on." Myka replied before she stepped past her partner and headed off in the direction of her room. Pete stayed frozen in place, absolutely baffled, she agreed to his idea? _Oh man, what have I gotten myself into? _There was a lot of physical contact usually involved in martial arts, namely throws. Not to mention he was fairly certain he'd be hurting later, she could be swift and deadly on her feet. While he knew she would not intentionally harm him, he wasn't sure if he could throw himself fully into this, what if he hurt her accidentally? _And I just agreed to a sparring session, with her?_ Pete turned around, and quickly called out to his partner. "Myka wait, you're serious about this?"

Myka turned towards Pete, and she shrugged. "Sure why not, this could work in our benefit." She remarked as she gave him a gentle smile, she frowned as she studied his expression scrupulously. "You're not having second thoughts are you?" She asked, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"Come on Myka, I can take you." Pete froze, unable to believe the words even left his mouth. _Idiot!_

Myka's neck scrunched slightly as she stepped towards him, and automatically Pete stepped backwards. "You do, do you?" She asked him calmly, Pete smiled sheepishly. "I'm a lot tougher than I look, I'm sure I can handle you." He stated lightly in jest.

He expected a smack on the arm, a swat to the shoulder, but she instead only smiled back at him coyly, catching him completely off guard. "I'll be the judge of that, how does tomorrow morning sound?"

"To-tomorrow morning sounds great." Pete stammered out, was he crazy or was she flirting with him? Myka only smiled, Pete was unbearably cute when he was flustered. _Wait a minute, Pete, cute? _Clearing her throat, Myka spoke up, grateful she could blame her flushed features on just having taken a hot shower. "Don't forget your gi."

"Right, catch you later." Pete replied as he watched Myka head inside her room. He exhaled loudly when the door shut behind her, he didn't realize up until that point he'd been holding his breath. From behind him Claudia called out, causing him to all but leap out of his skin. "So sparring session with Myka eh?"

Pete turned around to face Claudia. "Shouldn't you be texting your boyfriend, Todd?" Claudia scoffed, "He's not my boyfriend, we had one date, okay, one!" Pete grinned and nodded, as he trailed after her. _And the tables have turned…_"It sounds like somebody's in love." He spoke in a sing-song tone.

"Somebody sure is, but it's not me." She stated shoving his shoulder; Pete laughed. "I haven't the foggiest idea who you could be going on about." Claudia only stared at him knowingly. "Sure you don't homeboy." She grinned. Pete locked up at Claudia's words; she wouldn't, she didn't, did she?

Pete could still vividly recall the smell of the perfume Myka had on, the way that knockout dress left him breathless, hugging her curves in all the right places, and the tingle of fear that raced through him before he all but poured his heart out to her. A different kind of fear overwhelmed him when she took to the runway. It was bad enough when she brought up the speech back at the hospital; he couldn't help but think he had only complicated the relationship between them to the umpteenth degree.

He could barely form a straight sentence around her now without getting flustered, he was now on that line that separated friends from lovers, there was no way it'd happen, she wanted to punch him every five minutes, be his girlfriend? She was way out of his league; no way would she even consider hooking up with him, right? But more importantly, had Myka let slip their little backstage conversation?

"Shouldn't you be doing inventory out in the Warehouse?" Chided Pete as he grabbed Claudia by the shoulders and marched her to his door. "Hey, hey, hey! I'm going, I'm going!" Countered Claudia as Pete hurriedly ushered her out of his room.

"Good, while you're at it, stop pestering me and go pester Artie!" He added as he grasped hold of the door.

Claudia spun around to face Pete just as he proceeded to close the door to his room. "Have you ever heard of something called The Nile Pete?"

Groaning Pete shoved the door closed. "Vamoose!"

"We can trade notes later!" Claudia called out cheerfully from the other side of the door.

Pete leaned against the door and sighed as he held his hands to his face, first the awkwardness with Myka, now Claudia supposedly knew about his speech, and on top of that he had talked himself into a sparring session with Myka. Pete slid down the door into a sitting position and he gave a half-hearted chuckle cursing his idiocy, and banged his head against the door. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He muttered to himself as he bowed his head in silent contemplation.

"I need a cookie." He mumbled. Pete waited several seconds before he heard Claudia's door click shut before he snuck out into the hall and headed down to the kitchen, which he found to be thankfully empty. Grabbing a handful of chocolate chip cookies, and a tall frosty glass of milk, Pete scurried back upstairs. Near immediately he was hit with a vibe, only causing his mood to plummet from bad to worse. Worriedly he cast a glance in the direction of his partner's room, why did he have a feeling that things would only get progressively worse come tomorrow?

Popping a cookie into his mouth, Pete retreated to the safety of his room. "God help me." He mumbled in between bites.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Notes: A big thank you to all who have reviewed, favorited, and added this fic to your alerts, you have no idea how happy this makes me. :) I'm thinking of getting a beta-reader BTW, so if anyone's interested, please send me a message, thanks in advance! :)_

_~Christie Redfield_

Dinner came and passed without incident. Throughout the meal, Myka would cast fleeting glances in Pete's direction when she was certain no one was looking, one instance they did lock gazes, before sheepishly turning back to their meals. Though nothing was said, Claudia smiled slightly, unable to miss the light blush that crept across Myka's features. Pete hurriedly worked at the last of his lasagna before he rose up from the table, though not before making off with one more garlic breadstick. Playing it cool, Myka helped collect the dishes and assisted Leena in the kitchen, acting as cool as a cucumber.

Leena smiled knowingly at her as she rinsed off the plates, "You have a certain glow about you this evening," She observed in her quiet voice, Myka chuckled wryly as she dried the plates. "I have a glow?"

The B&B's proprietor furrowed her brow, her features turning inquisitive, "Your aura, it's as though it's filled with a greater sense of warmth than usual, I wonder why…" She trailed off thoughtfully. As she glanced up from her work, Pete appeared in the kitchen. He smiled shyly at Myka before he turned his attention to Leena.

"Hey Leena, dinner was great, as always. Uh didja need my help in here?" He asked her, his expression sheepish.

Leena rinsed off the last of the plates as she turned to face Pete, "Well actually…" She paused as she heard Claudia call out to her, "Hey Leena! Can you come here a minute! I need your profound psychic wisdom!"

Shaking her head, Leena nodded at Pete & Myka as she turned off the faucet, "I was just going to make some coffee and bring out the pie I made this morning, but it looks like I'm needed elsewhere," She smiled, "Why don't you help Myka set things up?"

Pete's expression was akin to a deer caught frozen in the headlights, it took near a full ten seconds for him to formulate a reply, his gaze hovering between the two women standing before him, namely on his partner. "Sure!" He spoke up quickly, just now recalling he was not only in his partner's presence, but also the inn's resident clairvoyant extraordinaire. _Please tell me Leena didn't notice anything, oh too late, she's smiling she knows. _

Leena smiled at Pete, her smile only deepened as she could sense that same vibrant aura drifting off Myka, now made only stronger in Pete's presence. "Myka you know where the pie is, I'm sure Pete can handle making coffee."

Pete smiled, "Nothing's too hot for me to handle…" He replied, as he helped his partner fold up the dish towels. Myka smiled at him as their hands brushed, "Does that include me?" She asked him in jest and Pete blushed, and gave a bark of nervous laughter.

Leena only narrowed her gaze, and smiled knowingly at the pair. "Just let me know if you need my help with finding anything." She replied quietly before she made her exit from the kitchen. The duo nodded in acknowledgement, before they turned away, bumping shoulders with one another as they did.

"Sorry," Mumbled Myka, "No, totally my fault." Pete replied, smiling apologetically in embarrassment as he did. Myka brushed a long curled strand of hair from her eyes, before she spoke up quietly, "I'll get the pie."

"…I'll get the coffee filters…" Pete stated softly, Myka blushed at Pete as she stepped away. Pete looked in her direction briefly as he shuffled through the cabinet's contents, before he continued his search. A short few minutes later, Myka reappeared at his side, causing him to nearly leap out of his skin, "Sorry, I just came to get the silverware," She remarked as she pulled open a drawer.

"Did you find the coffee filters?" She asked as she pulled open another drawer, and Pete shook his head, "Not yet, I can't remember where she keeps the damned…" He paused as his gaze drifted to Myka's hips as she stood bent over the drawer she currently had opened, admiring the way her jeans hugged her curves, akin to that of a certain formfitting red dress.

Near immediately Pete turned away as Myka stood up and he smashed his head into a shelf as he did, "OW!" Pete grimaced.

Myka's head snapped up and she set down the silverware. "Are you okay, what happened?" She asked as she touched a hand to his head, Pete hissed, "Ouch!" _You deserved that and you know it. _He scolded himself mentally while stars merrily clouded his vision.

"Sorry, sorry!" She replied pulling back, holding up her hands as though she had just burned him, her brow furrowed, "What the Hell did you do?"

"Bumped my noggin on the stupid shelves." He replied lamely. _Oh, if she only knew the half of it you'd be sporting a nice shiner right about now to go with it._

Myka frowned before she stepped away, and ran over to the freezer, and she pulled out the first thing her hands found; a small carton of ice cream. In an instant she was back at Pete's side, "Here, hold this over your head, it'll keep the swelling down." Pete nodded meekly and he put his hand over Myka's. "Thanks Myka."

The two held gazes, neither saying anything as they looked into each other's eyes. Myka leaned towards him slightly; her gaze fell upon his mouth before moving to lock gazes with his dark brown eyes, their color now nearly black in intensity. Myka's green eyes fluttered closed as she closed the distance between them, their lips were but inches apart as they snapped to attention, the moment broken as they heard Claudia's voice, "Hey what's the hold up on the pie?"

And like oil and water the two broke apart quickly, Myka all but scrambled for the silverware and plates, as Pete turned his attention to the coffee maker. Myka all but shoved the pie into Claudia's arms as she grabbed the plates and silverware.

"Patience is a virtue, and so long as you're here you can help me." Myka stated as she ushered the young redheaded woman out of the kitchen. "Yeah well I speak for Weebl and Bob when I say want pie now!" Claudia retorted.

"Did something happen in there?" She chided the older woman teasingly. "Claudia…" Pete heard his partner reply in her infamous warning tone and near immediately Claudia fell silent, though Pete strongly suspected she was grinning from ear to ear.

Pete breathed a sigh of relief as the two women exited the kitchen, before he decided to dig out some coffee mugs, the last thing he'd need tonight was caffeine. Hopefully he remembered to make decaf. As Pete waited on the coffee maker he wondered if Claudia had observed the exchange. That was the last thing he needed, God help him if she did. He'd never hear the end of it. Well, then again, he didn't instigate it. Myka did. Pete leaned against the countertop as Leena reappeared. "Found the filters no problem."

"That's not the only thing I think you found." She remarked as she grabbed some napkins before she disappeared from the kitchen.

Pete sighed and shook his head. "Is there anyone who doesn't know about this little ordeal?" He wondered aloud sarcastically, "Geez." Pete set the coffee pot down on a hot pad on a tray, along with the mugs and made his way back to the dining area tray in hands. Artie shot the younger agent a confused glance as Pete walked past him, mumbling to himself, and he shrugged his shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Thank you again to all who are continuing to read this story, and again if anyone's interested in being my Beta Reader, please message me! I don't bite! :) As promised, here are the next two chapters of Crush. :) Enjoy all!_

Myka sat curled up by the fireplace, a half empty cup of coffee sat near her on the end table. She sighed distractedly as she flipped through the pages of the dog-eared paperback in her hands. Try as she might, she could not focus on the printed text, her thoughts drifted back to that near kiss she had almost shared with Pete a couple hours earlier. It was impossible for her to put into words what she felt for her partner, as strange it sounded, a kiss seemed the most appropriate way to express her feelings, for crying out loud, did she have to spell it out for him?

As Myka flipped another page in her book, she glanced up hearing the soft creak of the wooden floorboards, before she took a sip of her coffee. "Don't even think about it Claudia." She chided, the young redheaded woman scoffed and snapped her fingers, "Dude! How did you even know it was me! You're putting a damper on my ninja-like prowess!" Myka only smiled, before she turned her attention back to her book.

"So whatcha readin'?" She asked as she plopped down on the couch next to her. Claudia leaned forward, carefully scrutinizing the book's cover, "The Moon is a Harsh Mistress?" Myka nodded as she attempted to focus on her book. "It's one of Robert Heinlein's works," At Claudia's perplexed look, she sighed and closed the novel. "Stranger in a Strange Land?" Claudia chuckled, "You sure that's not a book about new hires at the Warehouse?"

Myka smiled slightly, "It's a space novella actually, most of his books usually are." Claudia couldn't help but smile at this newfound information. "I never pegged you for a sci-fi nerd; I always thought you were big into the classics like Shakespeare, and all that."

"Before you ask, the only vampire novel I ever read is Bram Stoker's Dracula. I prefer intelligent literature thank you very much." Claudia swiped at her brow, "Amen to that, if I ever see a real vampire that sparkles, I'll scream," Claudia thought that over for a second before she then added, "Or laugh, or both." Myka chuckled as she took another sip of her coffee.

"So…" Started Claudia as she drummed her hands on the coffee table before she turned back to Myka, "You promised me details My, spill."

"My?" Myka asked as she peered over the rim over her coffee cup scrupulously.

"Would you prefer homegirl, sister, umm…girlfriend?" Replied Claudia as she flashed her an apologetic smile.

"How touching, I've been reduced to one syllable." Myka remarked dryly as she set down her coffee cup. "I never really had a nickname, that's all." _Save for the one that resembled a small creature with long ears…_ Myka smiled sadly in fond remembrance; there were times she missed the term of endearment, then again, she couldn't help but find it ironic that she had been once trapped behind the looking glass.

"I'll just stick with your usual then, oh God." Claudia grimaced, and she squeezed her eyes closed, embarrassedly. "Now I've reduced you to a cappuccino order." Myka laughed and patted her knee in reassurance. "It's alright, I knew what you meant."

"What were we talking about again, oh right!" Claudia folded her knees next to her form as she sat on the couch. "You promised to tell me about what happened in Manhattan, don't tell me nothing did, because I know."

"Know what?" Myka asked as she drank the last of her coffee. "Well for one, you and Pete were getting kinda hot and heavy earlier in the kitchen." Myka downed her coffee in one gulp, before she set the mug back down on the end table. Her voice was small and strained when she spoke. "He hit his head, I was applying first aid."

"That'd sound more convincing if you were actually holding the ice cream carton to his head." Myka quietly cleared her throat as she leaned back against the couch cushions. She remained silent as she picked at an invisible piece of lint on her jeans absentmindedly.

"I've seen the way you two look at each other. If I hadn't known better back in Detroit I'd have sworn you were about ready to kiss him right after he caught you in his arms." Claudia teased.

"I was out of it, ok?" Myka was unable to hide the blush that crept across her cheeks. The suit left her drained after the fight, but she still vividly recalled what it was like being in Pete's arms as he held her close; from the way his eyes were filled with an equal amount of concern and pride, to the way he tenderly brushed the hair from her eyes. Had she not been so drained she'd have kissed him right then and there, of course she'd blame it on the effects of the suit later of course.

"Something definitely happened in Manhattan, I'm sure. You're as red as a tomato." Myka softly cleared her throat at Claudia's comment. "Alright fine, seeing as it's just eating away at you, I'll tell you." Claudia waited patiently, if she had been a puppy, Myka was certain her tail would be wagging wildly behind her in anticipation.

"Remember how Pete told me I said he's a great kisser?" Claudia nearly leapt off the couch, "You mean two actually?" Myka held up her hands. "What? No! Just pipe down!" Claudia sighed and folded her arms across her chest.

"You know I thought he was pulling my leg right? Well anyway I didn't ask him too much about it, and we never brought it up ever again, so I thought nothing of it. Anyway the night of the fashion show when I'm supposed to hit the runway, I'm freaking out. I mean sweating bullets, butterflies in my stomach. I was petrified, I mean how could I compare to all those other women who do this sort of thing as a living? I was ready not to head out there period."

"But you obviously did head out on the runway." Commented Claudia.

Myka nodded. "I did, Pete convinced me to head out there."

"Pete did? What did he say to you to convince you?"

Myka couldn't help but vividly recall the memory, Pete's words echoed inside her mind.

"I told him I was scared to go out there, that I didn't measure up to those other women. I had nothing on them, nothing at all, because I wasn't the pretty one, my sister was." She stated quietly.

"Your sister?"

"Tracy, she was perfect, and the homecoming queen, and the cheerleader." Myka gave a sad little sigh. "She was the one who all the guys wanted, the one they were all crazy about, and me, I was just second best." She stated as she ducked her head down low, "The bookworm, the little fencer."

"Pete though, he saw none of that in me." Her tone changed, and Myka smiled slightly. "He said that I was a stunningly beautiful woman, that my beauty alone had intimidated him since day one." Myka gave a nervous chuckle, "He told me that if my younger self could see the person I would become, that it's my sister who should be the jealous one, not me."

Myka sighed as she leaned back against the couch cushions, "He made me feel wanted, like I should be worshipped, I didn't know what to say, honestly."

"Oh wow, I was right; you're both absolutely smitten with each other." Claudia remarked at long last. "Myka, if you have feelings for him, you really should talk to him, I mean I've heard of having a crush, but that, that sounds like he's madcap in love."

"I don't know Claude, if I didn't know better it seems like he wants to forget it ever happened. I think he feels like he only managed to embarrass me. Plus, he knows how hard I took things when I lost Sam. I don't know what to do; I don't know how to show him that I want to move past all that."

"You're Myka! You're bound to think of something, if not, I'll intervene!" Claudia frowned, "Of course, he didn't want to listen to me that much either when I talked to him earlier…I think I only managed to annoy him…you know he was totally checking you out when you were practicing your kata this morning."

Myka blushed, "Really?"

"I called it on him later, stuck in total denial."

"Maybe I'll try to talk to him about it tomorrow morning when we spar, I don't know."

"You'll think of something, you're smart, book smart, me I'm just a computer geek."

"Hey you could give my chemistry a run for its money any day."

"Too bad I'm only good at science chemistry, not people chemistry." Claudia sighed as she recalled her colossal failure of a first date with Todd. "Anyway, I'm sorry if annoyed you this morning." She stated apologetically.

Myka smiled at her sweetly, "Don't worry about it; I feel a little better getting this all out, I just wish I could straighten this whole mess out between me and Pete is all…" Myka replied quietly as her expression turned lost and distant.

"Sleep on it, or you'll burn a hole right through your book." Claudia remarked as she gave her friend's shoulder a gentle squeeze of reassurance before she rose to her feet. "Night Myka."

"Night Claudia." Myka smiled at her friend before she turned her attention back to her abandoned book.

How if ever would she straighten this whole mess out between her and her partner? She wondered if she should she even bother trying to talk to Pete again. Deciding not to dwell on the subject, Myka collected her book and her coffee mug, and deposited the latter in the sink before she wandered upstairs to her room for the night. The memory of the conversation between her and Claudia hung fresh in her mind, but more importantly the memory of the day her partner had poured his heart out to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Pete sleepily rubbed at his eyes, a glance at his digital alarm clock revealed it to be after 5:30 AM in the morning. He sighed as he glanced towards his bedroom window, sleep had all but evaded him last night, his mind kept coming back to that kiss he had almost shared with Myka.

"Might as well get up now," He mumbled as he climbed out of bed, and marched over to his dresser. _Least I can use this as an opportunity to warm up. _Satisfied to find his gi still fit, Pete crept quietly out of his room, and headed downstairs. No one else was up yet, and for once he was grateful, it'd give him some time to himself, in particular time to think this whole situation over with him and his partner.

Pete fumbled with the ties to his gi as he stepped inside the den, and he cursed as he looked up and spied Myka sitting on the floor, her long dark curls hid her face as she grasped hold of her toes as she stretched forward. He wagered she had been up for awhile, having noticed the furniture had been shifted off to the side to allow for more room, and also that she had laid down a padded floor mat. Myka smiled shyly at Pete as she sat up, she didn't expect him to be up already, and apparently he had forgotten she was an early riser. "Morning, what are you doing up already?"

"I couldn't sleep." Pete smiled sheepishly, silently admiring the way that her curls framed her features, even this early in the morning she looked gorgeous. Pete shifted his vision, softly clearing his throat as he quickly moved to adjust his gi jacket, a task which he was currently finding to be difficult. Myka smiled and rose to her feet. "Need some help there?" She teased.

Pete reddened, "I'm cool, I just, shit! I know there's a trick to this! Just give me a minute…" Myka chuckled as she approached Pete and she stilled his hands, "Here, I'll help you; you're going to need to readjust your gi jacket for one."

Pete's heart fluttered as Myka's hands lightly brushed his stomach as she readjusted his gi jacket, and she moved to fasten the ties into place. Pete would be lying to himself if he didn't admit he was starved for affection, namely the affections of a beautiful woman. And as close as they were both standing right now he could easily pull her into his arms, feel her heartbeat next to his as he lowered his lips to hers. He'd be lying if he didn't admit to wondering what it would be like to _really _kiss her, not some two-bit doppelganger.

Myka blushed as she looked up at Pete, and she softly cleared her throat, giving him a shy smile. "Still remember how to tie your obi?" She asked as she stepped back, Pete frowned, "My what?"

"Your belt, you dork." She stated grinning at him, Pete chuckled nervously. "Oh good, for a second there I was worried I was about to start my Jedi training."

Myka laughed as she playfully swatted his arm, "You a Jedi? That'd be the day." Teased Myka. "You're more of a Han Solo if you ask me." Pete laughed, feigning a smile as he looked at Myka.

"Only I don't have a really cool ship and a hairball as my partner." Pete joked drawing a laugh from Myka. _Not to mention he gets his lady… _He thought sadly.

"Alright, I'm ready, can we warm up first?" He asked and Myka nodded. The two sat down on the floor mat, proceeding to do some stretches together. Pete smiled at Myka as he noticed her perfectly manicured toenails, and she chuckled. "What?"

"Didn't think you painted your toes." Myka looked at her toes and gave a little laugh, "Oh that, it was from the modeling gig. They thought it'd make me stand out more I guess," She stated with a shrug of her shoulders as they both leaned forward, stretching their arms.

"Don't like it?" Pete asked quietly, Myka only shrugged, "They're alright, I don't know."

"Well I think they look cute." Myka blushed, "Cute?" She asked, causing him to blush as they locked gazes.

"Yeah, yeah cute, like that infinity tattoo on your ankle." Myka's blush only deepened and she sat up, quickly falling into a new stretching position, Pete followed suite.

_Great job, you just embarrassed her Lattimer._

Myka wasn't just blaming the blush on Pete's compliment, she couldn't help but feel tempted to ruffle his already mussed up hair, wonder how soft it would feel in her fingers, feel the slight tickle of stubble as he nuzzled her neck, trailing soft kisses along the skin as he whispered her name adoringly…

Springing to her feet, Myka got up, doing a couple more light stretches as she hopped from foot to foot. She nodded at Pete, beckoning him to stand up, "C'mon partner, show me your stuff."

Pete stood up; stretching out a kink in his neck he looked to his partner "Should I…whoa!" Pete barely had time to react as he stepped forward. The next thing he knew Myka's foot connected with his ankles in a low sweep kick and she latched onto his wrist as he stumbled forward and before he knew it, one slender arm was wrapped around his throat, and he had his arm wrenched behind his back.

"Myka! Geez!" He always knew she was fast on her feet, but this, whoa. She spoke in his ear as she held her hold on him strongly. "C'mon Pete, I thought you said you could take me?" She taunted, her warm breath tickled his ear.

Pete stomped down on her foot, his elbow connecting with her stomach, and her hold slackened, Pete spun around, and delivered a quick knee to the stomach and elbowed her to the back, and she stumbled forward from his attack. Pete caught her in his arms as she fell, and before he knew it he found himself tackled to the mat, her knee digging into his spine, and her arm back around his throat.

"What the Hell are you doing?" Myka hissed at him, Pete reddened, "Glad to see I didn't wind you after all," He ground out and Myka frowned, her neck scrunching, "You weren't supposed to catch me, idiot! In doing so, you opened yourself up completely to me for an attack!"

Pete nodded, "So I've noticed, it's just that…well…I…you…" Myka sighed, and rolled her eyes. "I can take a fall or two, Pete, don't hold back on me."

"Don't hold back huh?"

"You heard me, I like to see you get your way out of this—" Myka yelped in shock as Pete hooked his legs around her knees, and flipped her beneath him, sending her to her back. Pete smirked slightly at Myka, his tone teasing in nature, "You know its one thing taking on a former Marine, but one who was also a former wrestler?"

"Duly noted," Replied Myka breathlessly. "Now let me up." Pete shifted slightly, Myka grasped hold of his right shoulder for support and as he moved backwards, Myka drove her right knee into his stomach. Acting quickly, Pete hooked his knee under her leg, and latched onto her heel with both hands, and pulled her into a leg lock.

"Hey, who said you could change the rules?" Myka retorted. "You told me not to hold back." Pete remarked as he flashed her an impish smile. "I wouldn't recommend trying this again." He remarked. Myka grasped hold of his gi's collar with her free hand, and she pulled him down so that they were seeing eye-to-eye, their noses inches apart. "No more pins, or takedowns, got it?" Pete nodded as he held her gaze; fairly certain his heart was going a mile a minute. "Got it."

Pete sprung to his feet, and near the minute Myka was back up, she sprung back into action with a forward front kick. Pete effectively dodged the attack, countering with a palm strike to the face, and Myka blocked the attack, countering with a roundhouse to the ribs.

The two continued to spar with each other, learning from each other, learning their moves, their movements, blocking and kicking, punching and weaving, ducking and dodging. In terms of wins, they were tied with each other.

Pete lifted his head up, casting a glance Myka's way as they sat back-to-back on the mat, hearts pounding, adrenaline pumping through their veins. "One more, then call it a day?"

Myka chuckled, "I am wearing you out?" Pete laughed, shaking his head. "No, totally not," He paused before speaking up. "So, wanna rock paper scissors it?"

She grinned as she turned towards him. "I am! I knew it!" She chuckled; Pete smiled slightly as he turned towards her, and made a motion with his hand, "Maybe just a little."

Myka leaned forward, and placed her hand on his stomach giving him a gentle pat. "Maybe you should cut back on the cookies, partner."

Pete feigned shock, "Give up my one true love, never!" Myka chuckled at his response, Pete smiled at her, and his tone softened, "You know, I enjoyed sparring with you, I don't think I would mind if we did this again."

"I wouldn't mind you being my permanent sparring partner." She replied, Pete nodded, "Yeah, we're a good match for each other, in terms of skill I mean." Pete ducked his head sheepishly. _Not much else I'd imagine though…_

Myka cupped his face in her hand so that they were seeing eye-to-eye, and she held his gaze quietly. She wanted him to let her into his heart, show him she wasn't afraid to fall in love again. She swore she would never let herself fall for her partner again, but she couldn't deny that Pete had wormed his way into her heart, helped gather up the broken pieces of herself, began to make her feel whole again. "Pete…" She started slowly, "About what happened in Manhattan I…"

"Myka…I told you, we don't have to discuss that…" Pete stammered out, "Pete…" Pete gave a mirthless laugh, "Myka, I meant what I said; we don't have to bring it up, ever again. I'm sure you're embarrassed enough by it already."

"You did anything but embarrass me back there, if anything you made me know what it felt like to actually feel wanted, to feel adored, I want to feel that, from you." She replied quietly as she softly stroked his cheek. Pete held her gaze sadly as he exhaled a shaky breath, his hand coming to rest over hers. As much as he wanted to let her into his heart he couldn't, he wouldn't, especially if it meant breaking her heart because of him. He did not want her to relive the pain of losing another partner, especially if he was her lover; it'd crush her heart and his, he knew it for a fact.

"Myka…you…me…we…" Pete struggled as he sought to find his words. Myka sighed in exasperation, as she shook her head, "Oh for crying out loud."

Framing his face in her hands, Myka leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Pete sat frozen in shock, not reacting at first, then his arms wound around her form and he pulled her closer, one hand wove into her hair as the kiss slowly intensified, the other coming to rest on the small of her back. Pete sighed as he broke off the kiss, and he rested his forehead against hers. "Myka, we can't do this…I won't…I don't want to be the one to break your heart."

"Pete," Myka sighed, drawing in a shaky breath. "Don't say that, I know you would never." Pete shook his head and pulled back. "I…I…should go..." Pete quickly rose to his feet, near immediately Myka was on her feet and she grasped his arm. "Pete, Pete wait, please don't go."

Pete turned around and he gently framed her face in his hands, "Myka…I…" Pete shook his head and exhaled shakily, torn between his emotions. "…I can't do this right now…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Pete turned on his heel and hurriedly exited from the den, his shoulders slumped. Myka bit her lip as she sadly watched her partner leave. "Pete…"


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Sorry for the delay to all who have been waiting, but I have a good reason and that's because I found a Beta Reader, YAY! Special thanks to **CubKitPup** for becoming my Beta Reader. I appreciate it! Anyway as promised, here's the next chapter of Crush, enjoy all!_

After their sparring session had officially ended, Myka worked quietly as she folded up the floor mat. From upstairs she could hear the sounds of movement, followed by the sound of the old pipes creaking to life in bathroom. Myka sniffled as she pushed a curly strand of hair from her eyes before she rose to her feet, and packed away the floor mat. _I will not cry...I will not cry…_

Myka shoved the furniture back into place as she desperately fought to keep her tears at bay. She lifted her head up as she heard the last final clunks of water fall into place as they settled in the old pipes of the B&B. Steeling her nerves, Myka walked towards the bottom of the staircase and began a slow ascent upwards.

Claudia emerged from the bathroom, toothbrush in mouth, a pair of clawed fuzzy slippers on her feet. The bathrobe she wore was done in shades of lime green and purple, little frogs adorned the outside. She looked up as she spied Myka. "Bathroom's free if you want it."

Myka nodded as she walked past Claudia and headed straight for her bedroom. She disappeared into the bathroom moments later, clean clothes tucked under one arm, her expression lost and distant, green eyes clouded over with the slight sheen of unshed tears. Claudia narrowed her eyes and she pocketed her toothbrush, before she marched over to Pete's door and she banged on the wood with her fist loudly.

"Pete! Get up, now!" She sighed as she received no reply; nothing, nada, zip, zilch.

"Dude I know you're up, answer the door." Not even a witty retort greeted her ears. Claudia sighed again.

"So not good..." She muttered to herself, "Fine, if you're going to be a stubborn bull-headed idiot, be one. I don't know what you did, or said, but you clearly screwed things up big-time, I hope you're happy." She remarked coldly.

From the other side of his door, Pete looked up as he heard the sound of footfalls growing farther and farther away, until moments later he heard Claudia's door close shut from further down the hall. He sighed as he scrubbed his hands through his hair as he pulled a clean shirt on over his head. Pete sat down on the edge of his bed and pulled on his sneakers, before he reached for his black windbreaker. He had to get out of here, away from the B&B, away from the Warehouse, away from Claudia, away from Myka. The sooner the better.

Pete grabbed his iPod before he exited from his room and hurriedly trudged down the stairs. He plucked an apple from the fruit bowl as he made his way to the front door, not even bothering with grabbing the keys to the SUV. To Hell with it, he'd walk to Univille.

The weather had been agreeable by the time he had arrived to town, as agreeable as one could expect as far as Univille went at least. The skies were clouded over; the sun casting a dull and gray light down below onto the streets. It would rain later today, the scent of rain lingered heavily in the wind, and it would likely pour.

Pete walked slowly down the streets, simply letting his feet guide him, his thoughts as clouded as the skies above him. Pete chucked his apple core into a wastepaper basket as he trudged up the steps of the post office. He could just barely make out the sounds of an old movie playing from the lone TV in the post office. If he had to guess, it sounded like _The African Queen._

"Oh God, it's not even Tuesday yet." Remarked Brenda dryly as she looked up from the screen as her eyes settled on Pete. She frowned as she noticed the absence of the other agent but said nothing. "Don't tell me, let me guess, you want to know if…" Her tone was filled with tired exasperation as she spoke.

"…my stuff came in yet." Finished Pete for her, "Well did it?" He asked again, clearly not in his usually joking mood. Brenda raised an eyebrow slightly yet said nothing, and gave a tired sigh as she flipped through the papers on her clipboard.

"Sorry slick. You could always try checking with the post office over in Featherhead." By the time she looked up, Pete was already gone. Idly she wondered if his ever present partner's absence was the result of his dour mood. Then again considering their constant tendency to bicker she wouldn't rule it out. Shrugging, Brenda turned back to her movie.

Pete continued his aimless walk down the streets, stopping at a local coffee shop before he wandered to the town's only bookstore, it was very small and offered little but they had a decent selection of used comic books. Pete sighed as he stepped inside, near immediately he found himself drawing comparisons to the town's bookstore and the one owned by Myka's family back in Colorado Springs.

He smiled slightly at the memory; when he had arrived at the bookstore it was Myka's mother who had greeted him. He had never been more nervous in his life, he felt like he had shown up to ask her parents permission to escort her to the prom. It was silly, but on that note he had never even met her parents, and he had no idea what to make of her father. She had said nothing but Pete was convinced that her mother had assumed they were very, _very_ close, that his feelings for Myka ran deeper than that of a simple partnership, or friendship for that matter. She had smiled at him warmly, a knowing look in her eyes whenever he spoke of Myka, his heart filled with deep and profound admiration for his partner.

Setting aside his coffee, Pete picked up an old X-Men comic book and flipped through the pages. He smiled sadly as he came across a scene with Gambit and Rogue. His mind flashed back to the last time he was out with Myka, here at this store. She chuckled as he showed her an image of Rogue, and claimed her hair reminded her of Claudia's. Pete had gone on to tell her that if there was an X-Man befitting Claudia, it was Jubilee.

He remembered the way she had listened intently, hanging on his every word as he shared with her the stories of the characters, her chin rested lightly on his shoulder as he flipped through the comic book. That day he wound up leaving with a handful of X-Men comic books, fully intent on schooling her in all things X-Men. Later that night he recalled the soft fragrant scent of her hair as she rested her head on his shoulder as they laid on his bed reading comic books together. Hours later they had fallen asleep, surrounded by a pile of comic books. He had felt happy, content.

Silently, Pete tucked the comic book under his arm, and retrieved his coffee. Taking a long sip, Pete sighed sadly. Now it was likely he had also lost their friendship, how could they ever go back to the way things were between them, especially now?

He couldn't recall the last time he had been in a long-term relationship with another woman, especially one that went beyond being nothing but purely physical in nature. The no strings attached route seemed simpler, free and easy, but now he was finding himself rethinking that path. He wanted someone who would be there for him night after night, someone who he could truly connect with. He supposed it was the addict within him coping, seeking out another outlet in place of alcohol, one that now came in the form of beautiful women.

Myka wasn't just another pretty face in his eyes; she was a goddess, an angel incarnate. She was brave, and she was strong, worthy of having the ground beneath her feet worshipped. She deserved someone who would worship her, adore her, love her completely; she didn't deserve someone like him with a series of one night stands left behind in his wake. Goddesses were unattainable, and he was but merely mortal. In his eyes she was his Persephone, forever beyond his reach.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Notes: Credit goes to __**CubKitPup**__ for beta reading this chapter. Thanks again to everyone who has continued to follow this fic. :) Here's the next chapter of Crush, it's a little longer than the last chapter, either way hope everyone enjoys reading it. ;)_

"Myka?" Claudia called out as she knocked on her friend's door quietly. "Can I come in?" A quiet, solemn reply greeted her moments later; Claudia practically had to strain her ears to hear it. "It's open."

Claudia pushed open the door to Myka's room and she spied the older agent sitting atop her bed, an old stuffed teddy bear wrapped in her arms. Her long, wild curly hair seemed even more unruly then usual. Claudia always assumed that her hair required quite a bit of maintenance, but to her it looked like she had not done very much with it all.

Approaching the bed, Claudia spoke quietly. "Mind if I sit?" Myka scooted over, and she said nothing. Claudia sat down, tucking her legs underneath her form. Not altogether certain what to say in a situation like this, the young redhead decided small talk was the best approach.

"You have one of those bad hair days too?" Claudia asked her quietly. Myka gave Claudia a watery smile as she turned to face her; her eyes appeared slightly puffy, though whether or not she had been crying Claudia could not ascertain.

Myka knew that Claudia was trying to cheer her up, and that she considered herself somewhat socially awkward, largely due to her background. Claudia herself had confided in the older female agent when Artie had rather unsuccessfully given her dating advice in an attempt for the young woman to get out more. She didn't know what was more embarrassing, that she had spilled chili all over her date, or that Artie had gone to the trouble of setting her up on a second date with Todd.

"I just didn't feel like doing too much with it, that's all, I should probably just cut it again." Replied Myka solemnly, she sighed as she hugged her bear closer. She didn't have to say anything about what happened that morning; she imagined her expression spoke loudly enough for her.

"No way!" Retorted Claudia, "Don't do that! I'm mondo envious of your hair, seriously." Claudia smoothed down part of her hair, "You should try straightening it again. Your hair looked really pretty like that, I could even help you, c'mon, and it'll make you feel better." She remarked as she stood and she grasped Myka's hand, urging her to her feet.

Myka sighed reluctantly and stood up, a slight smile coming to her face. "Alright, fine, but don't start thinking I'll let you add purple streaks to my hair." Claudia laughed as she led her in the direction of their shared bathroom. In total there were at least four bathrooms, Leena & Artie had their own bathrooms and by some cosmic stroke of luck, Pete had his own bathroom to himself. The real kicker was that its size rivaled that of a broom closet.

Claudia rifled through the drawers before she found a hairbrush, and she ordered her friend to sit down. Claudia worked quietly as she brushed out the tangles from her friend's curly locks. She looked at Myka's expression in the mirror and she spoke up softly. "I think we should head out later, have us a girls night out, whaddya say?"

"I don't know Claude, I don't think I'd be much fun, if it all tonight." Replied Myka.

Claudia wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulders, "It'd be fun, besides it could do me good to get out more right?"

Myka weighed that option over in her head; time and time again she could recall their boss none too subtlety suggesting that Claudia should spend more time away from the Warehouse, as opposed to being on beck and call 24/7. Not that he minded having the technical support, but Claudia had a tendency to drive him up the wall. She herself could do with a breather; she needed to take her mind off this morning, the more she thought it over only managed to bring her closer to tears. Had she misinterpreted Pete's feelings for her?

Shrugging the thought aside, Myka nodded, "You know what Claudia, maybe you're right, it could us do good to get away from here for awhile." Claudia smiled in approval, "Rock on!"

"Besides someone has to keep you in line." She added in jest, Myka laughed as Claudia swatted her shoulder. "Me trouble? NEVER!"

* * *

Pete sighed as he rested his hand against forehead as he sat down at the bar, inside The Red Court. He had spent a couple hours hiding out in the bookstore, reading comic books, tucked away in a quiet corner. He had no desire to return to the B&B, at least at the bookstore he could find some form of solace. By around two in the afternoon, he left and grabbed a late lunch, during which he had spent nearly an entire hour on the phone with the post office in Featherhead. By some divine miracle, he had gotten hold of a live person.

An hour later he was on his way to the neighboring town, after being informed that his belongings had _actually_ arrived. Or so he had been told. Pete had no idea if he should laugh or cry at the mix-up. As it turned out, it wasn't his belongings that the post office had acquired, but rather those that belonged to an individual with a similar last name. The label had been ripped making identification next to impossible and the only legible print read as P. Lat—. The address was roughly intact, indicating it came from D.C. but beyond that? Definitely not his stuff.

By the time he had gotten back to Univille, the skies were beginning to darken, and the rains came, first falling lightly, but then with a shocking intensity. There was no way he could walk the rest of the way back, at least not without getting drenched. So instead, he took a different approach and decided to wait out the rain inside The Red Court.

Now he sat at the bar, an untouched Coke mixed with Jack Daniels in front of him. Idly he picked at his plate of hot wings, before he reached for the glass, he paused as his senses were met with the familiar stench of liquor, and disgustedly he set the glass back down on the polished bar top.

He waved down the bartender, and he handed her back the glass, "This isn't what I asked for."

"You specifically asked for Jack & Coke,"

Pete gave a wry chuckle, and forced a smile. "I know, just take it back, and bring me a regular Coke."

The bartender shook her head, and took the drink back, and Pete sighed. He couldn't recall why he had ordered the drink in the first place; he could only imagine what his partner would think…

Pete shook his head and reached for another hot wing. He cast a glance down the bar as a dark-haired woman stepped up to the bar further down from him to order a drink. Pete blinked once, then twice, he couldn't be sure but he thought she looked like…_Myka?_ Pete turned away, it was impossible to tell if it was her, given the low lighting of the club. _Besides why would she even come to a place like this?_

Standing up, Pete threw down a ten dollar bill before he turned to leave the club. Coming here had been a bad idea, what had he been thinking?

As he turned to step away, Pete collided with a blonde woman, a vodka martini in her hands; near the moment they made contact she splashed the drink all over his shirt. "I'm sorry, I didn't…" She started lamely as she grabbed a napkin to dry his shirt with.

Pete held up his hands, "No, no, no it's alright, it'll come out."

"You sure, I mean…" Pete flashed her a smile.

"It's cool, don't worry about it." Clearing his throat he made his way to the rear of the club towards where the bathrooms were located, he could barely stand the smell permeating his shirt, he figured he should at least try and get it out. The sooner he was out of here the better. _Go figure I meet one attractive woman in this town and she spills her drink all over me, yeah great first impression Lattimer._

Myka flashed a cautious glance around the inside of the club as she and Claudia stepped inside The Red Court. It was dimly lit, save for the multicolored lights that flashed and illuminated the walls and the dance floor. Claudia all but dragged her in the direction of the dance floor. "Love this track, come on you need to show me your dance moves!"

The older woman froze as she approached the dance floor, suddenly feeling slightly hesitant, she couldn't recall the last time she had gone out dancing, let alone clubbing. "I think I'll grab a drink first, you go on ahead."

"Don't keep me waiting!" Crowed Claudia over the loud music as Myka wandered over to the bar, Myka sighed as she flagged down the bartender, and she ordered a dry vodka martini. She cast a glance in the redhead's direction and she smiled slightly as she found someone to dance with, a dark-haired young woman close to her own age, the two were smiling and laughing, it made her happy to see Claudia happy. _Perhaps coming here wasn't such a bad idea after all…_

Myka stood near the bar and she sipped on her martini as she watched the other dancers, moving to the music. She found herself ordering another martini as she continued to watch the dance floor's occupants move to the music. As she finished the last of her drink, she looked up to spy Claudia waving in her direction, beckoning her to come out and join her. Myka steeled her nerves before she wandered out onto the dance floor, and she slipped into the crowd.

A loud, raucous tune blared over the speakers as Pete emerged from the bathroom. He wagered it was a pop tune of some kind, only one that had been heavily remixed for a club environment such as this. Carefully he navigated through the crowd, bumping into a few individuals as he did.

He froze as he bumped into the woman who had spilled his drink on him earlier.

"Hey, sorry about earlier, leaving already?"

"Well actually…" Pete started lamely; he sucked in a breath as she traced her finger on his chest.

"Can I at least talk you into a dance?" She asked as she offered him a shy smile.

Pete managed a weak smile. _Maybe just one dance wouldn't hurt._ "Sure." He all but squeaked out.

"I'm Clara, by the way," She replied as she grasped his hand.

"Pete." Pete let himself fall into the rhythm of the music as he danced with Clara, try as he might, despite the beauty dancing next to him he couldn't help stop thinking of a certain green-eyed goddess.

Myka smiled serenely as she danced, letting the music drive her senses, perhaps it was the atmosphere combined with the slight buzz she felt from the liquor, but whatever it was she was enjoying herself. She felt her sobriety return to her as she felt a pair of hands, distinctly male brush along her upper arms. Paying the action little heed, Myka continued to dance. The ghostly action returned this time tracing down her sides. She was definitely not liking this one bit, her luck her mystery dance partner would wrap his arms around her next and…

She cast a glance sideways as she spied a familiar form slinking through the crowds. _Pete? _As he passed, she spun on her heels; her hand brushed his just as her mystery dance partner's hands ghosted along her hips. The action had caught him completely off-guard, drawing a soft oomph as her body crashed into his and she landed in his arms, one hand quickly came to rest on his shoulder, the other on his hip.

"Wha…Myka?" He remarked bewildered, he looked up as he heard another voice, definitely male come from behind her. "Hey, buddy, this one's spoken for."

Automatically Pete's hands came to rest protectively on his partner's slender form, his eyes narrowing as the man reached for Myka's upper arm. Near immediately he felt an instant dislike of this man.

Myka spoke before Pete had a chance to. "The only one I'll be dancing with is him," She replied slowly as she turned her head towards Pete. Myka nuzzled his neck, feeling the slight tickle of stubble as she pressed a kiss to his pulse point. "Right lover?"

Though Pete wagered this was a ruse to throw off Don Juan, a part of him could not help but relish the feeling of Myka in his arms. The way she had softly kissed his throat drove him wild, doing absolutely nothing to quell his already racing heart.

"You heard the lady," Pete replied as he pressed a tender kiss to the crown of her hair before he sent an animalistic glare in the other man's direction. "Get lost."

The man shrugged, "Whatever man she's not worth it."

Pete's eyes darkened to a near solid black as he watched the man step away and he tuned his attention back to Myka, his hold slackened slightly, his expression softened. "You okay?" He frowned as he suddenly noticed her appearance; her hair was smooth and sleek, the outfit she wore a pair of slim, hip hugging black designer slacks, a low-cut red top that exposed her neck and her shoulders, what jewelry she wore was minimal consisting of a silver charm bracelet. In short she looked drop-dead gorgeous. _Dear God, was that perfume? Wait a second…_

"Have you been drinking?" Both spoke up at once, Pete shook his head, "No, some woman spilled her drink all over me." Pete replied, he sniffed the air around her, noticing the same scent. "Smells like whatever you were drinking, actually. God Myka, how much longer were you planning on—"

"I had the situation completely under control." She retorted as she looped her arms around his neck. "You should know after this morning I can take care of myself." Pete sighed, knowing she was right, still he hadn't exactly expected her to spring that kiss on him either.

"Myka…" Pete rested his forehead against hers, his eyes rose to meet her gaze, their tone apologetic in nature. Myka's green gaze softened in expression, a part of her wondered if she had rushed into things, her near proclamation of love was more than enough to take in, she wagered she had knocked him sideways with that kiss.

"Don't, for now, just dance with me, please?" Myka spoke quietly, her tone somber.

"Sure thing partner," He spoke just as quietly, 'I think it's time you showed me your dance moves."

Myka smiled slightly, she didn't want to pressure him anymore, and right now she just wanted her best friend back more than anything. There was always time to discuss that little discussion later, best that they form this temporary truce before things got out of hand out in the field.

"You're on." Myka flashed Pete a dazzling smile, and she spun in his arms, one arm looped around his neck, the other came to cover his as it rested over her waist.

"Your hair looks pretty," Pete remarked, drawing a shy smile from Myka.

She turned her head slightly, her cheek brushed against his face as she spoke, "Thanks, Claudia helped me, I'm not sure if I like it that much though…"

Pete smiled and he turned his head, the scent of her shampoo engulfed his senses. He did find himself missing those beautiful curls of hers, but he had to admit, she looked just as gorgeous with her hair straightened. "Claudia helped you?"

Myka nodded, "She's somewhere in here floating around," She patted his arm in reassurance as he looked around the dance floor, "She's alright, Pete, she's with a friend."

"Force of habit," He winked at her. Pete knew Myka could hold her own, and he certainly knew that Claudia could. Claudia was like a sister to him, the urge to protect her came automatically. Sure enough he could spy the redheaded tech head, dancing with a couple of people her own age, her face all smiles and laughter.

Pete spun Myka in his arms and he pulled her close, he couldn't help but wonder why he had agreed to this, no correction suggested this. It's not that he didn't mind dancing with Myka, but then the rational part of his brain screamed out at him, they were in a club, read close contact while course the other half of his brain ranted at him, she was better off with him as her dance partner, and not some sleazoid. _Good enough reason._

Claudia swiped at her brow as she wandered over to the bar; all that dancing made her thirsty. She flagged down the bartender and ordered herself a Red Bull. Leaning against the bar, she sipped at her drink once it arrived sometime later, and she let her eyes scan over the crowd. She nearly dropped her drink when she spied not one, but two familiar faces.

It was Myka; the person she was dancing with was Pete. Claudia shook her head, and she wondered if they had reconciled or if Pete had finally come to his senses. A slower, down-tempo song started to play and Claudia watched on in surprise as the two drew closer. Pete gently traced his fingers along the lines of Myka's face, and down her sides lightly before letting his hands come to rest on her hips drawing a slight shiver from Myka. Drawing closer, Myka nuzzled Pete's neck, breathing in the scent of his cologne deeply. She gave a contented little sigh as she felt his arms wrap protectively around her, and felt her heart die a little inside, if for right now she could forever have this moment, she'd stop time in an instant.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Notes: Hello all! Sorry the wait but my beta __**CubKitPup**__ was really busy, hence the delay. I cannot thank her enough for taking time out to read over my chapters. It really helps to have a beta, and I strongly recommend using one if you can, it never hurts having a fresh pair of eyes go over your work, believe me._

_Here it is the final chapter of Crush! Hope everyone enjoys this as much as I did writing it! :) BTW incase you've forgotten, italicized text indicates character thoughts. ;) Thanks again to everyone who's read and reviewed this fic, as well favorited it, and added it to your alerts! :D_

Over the course of the next few days, the dance between friends and lovers continued, and things seemingly returned to normal, but beneath the surface, Claudia could spy a noticeable change in Myka's demeanor.

She had become quieter, less open; it was as though shades of her former self were slowly resurfacing. And more noticeably, her interactions with her partner had changed. Their playful banter had slowly disintegrated, and when she thought no one was looking, she would chance a glance Pete's way, a sad and wistful look in her eyes. Pete remained unchanged, but there were days the redheaded techie would find him staring off in the distance, his expression stone-faced.

One morning, during the midst of doing inventory, Claudia spied Pete & Myka conversing quietly amongst the shelves. She glimpsed the tiniest hint of a smile in her friend's features as they spoke, but in the next instant it was gone, and she only quietly nodded as she continued to converse with Pete. Just as quickly as the conversation had started, it had soon ended, and the pair returned to work. Claudia's heart broke as she watched the curly haired agent make her way swiftly down the aisle, her head bowed down as though in intense thought. _That's it, I can't stand no more._

Claudia walked over to where Pete stood, a clipboard in hand, busily jotting down information. She didn't even bother to announce her presence, she did one even better. She latched onto his ear, and yanked him off to the side, "Can I talk to you a minute, just come here, get over here." She all but scolded him, her tone harsh.

"What the ow ow ow!" Pete retorted in pain, and when she finally let him go he was awarded with a slap to the back of the head, "Claudia what the—ow!"

"You colossal moronic dumbass!" She glared at him, "Do you have any idea what you're putting her through, do you?" Pete sighed, and shook his head; fairly certain he knew what she was prattling on about.

"Claudia, will you just let this go already, I'll talk to her when I'm ready, just not now."

"You've had more than enough time to talk to her," She retorted as she stomped her foot as if to add emphasis to her point. "Pete the longer you keep pushing this thing off the more it's eating away at her!"

Pete turned away from Claudia, and he rested his head against a shelf, "I can't…I…"

"You can't what? Tell her you love her? Or admit to yourself you're very slowly breaking her heart?" Hissed Claudia from behind him, Pete sighed dejectedly in response, choosing only to listen silently as she reprimanded him. "If I were you, I'd do something and fast. You're this close to losing her, she's on the verge of locking herself in again, and this time she might throw the key away for good."

Claudia's expression softened; on one hand she was furious with Pete for playing this emotional game of tug-of-war with Myka. On the other hand she felt sorry for him, was he afraid of rejection that his partner would run away given her past?

She remembered the morning that Myka had poured her heart out to Pete. Claudia claimed a night out on the town would take her mind off things. Though hesitant of the initial idea at first, eventually Claudia had convinced Myka. Neither expected they would cross paths with Pete, at the club later, especially Claudia. But later that night, she spied them both on the floor, in each other's arms no less. It had given Claudia hope that the male agent had finally come to his senses, but it had only been a temporary truce, and one that only served to tug at her heartstrings as she watched the two push their chance at reconciliation further and further away when they finally left the club. From there on out, things slowly spiraled downwards.

"Pete, go and give her a straight answer, she deserves that much at least. I can't stand to see her like this; I'm willing to bet neither can you, that is to say, if you have any bit of a heart left in you."

Pete threw down the clipboard, "You want me to settle this? Fine I'll settle it here and now!"

Claudia could only watch in shock as he raced down the aisles, intent on seeking out his partner. Had she not blinked, she'd miss the slight spark from the crates near her. Grabbing his clipboard, Claudia set back to doing inventory; hopefully he had the sense to finish what he started, inventory aside.

Pete drew to a halt, out of breath as he glanced up and down the aisles forlornly, there was no way he could pinpoint his partner's exact location, she could be anywhere in the Warehouse. As they had both learned on their first day, it was very easy to get lost inside the massive structure, very quickly, very fast. Pete was ready to give up hope, when he spied Myka further down the aisle. Her clipboard was in hand, though her vision seemed strangely unfocused, she seemed lost, a sad and distant expression on her features. Pete felt needles of ice pierce his heart at the sight. It reminded him of the way she used to be when they had first met, and now knowing he was responsible for bringing that side of her back drove the needles deeper.

_Man up, fix this, do you really want to be her personal punching bag again? _"Myka!" Pete called out to his partner as he jogged down the aisle to meet her, her head snapped up as she heard him approach, as though she had been startled. A faint glimmer of hope appeared in her eyes, before she turned away, resuming her work. _This is way worse than I thought…_

"I'm nearly finished with inventory; I trust you finished with your half?" She remarked dryly as she checked off another item on her list. Pete sighed as he stopped next to her. "Myka…we need to talk this out, now. I can't take this anymore."

Myka set down her clipboard calmly on the shelf, and she fixed him with an icy stare, "You can't take this anymore, _you _can't take this anymore?" She questioned him as she stepped near him, causing him to back away, "How do you think I feel?"

"Did you ever think once, as to how I felt, when you ran out on me, after I poured my heart out to you that morning, after I finally worked up the nerve, to tell you how I felt!"

Pete held Myka's gaze, a rush of emotions washed over him. "How do you think I felt, when I knew those other women were dying, and that my partner was putting her life at risk and I was too scared to admit it, did you ever think as to how I felt then!" He retaliated. The boxes around them had begun to spark, but neither paid any heed, only continuing to fire off verbal barbs at each other.

Myka shook her head, and gave him a humorless laugh, "Do you have any idea how scared I was how hurt I was when my partner told me to kill him!" She retorted as she shoved at his chest roughly. "Nothing could compare to later when you just laughed it off, laughed it off like it was nothing, like you always do!" She shouted.

"Myka I," Pete spoke up, only to be silenced by his partner as she backed him into a shelf, far from finished. He had seen her at angriest before, but she was downright livid.

"Do you have even the slightest idea how much that hurt me? How much it killed me to have my partner ask me to help him take his own life?" She seethed. The fight to hold back her tears was becoming more futile with each passing second. "Do you know that I cried myself to sleep that night? Do you even give a damn how much that little offhanded remark of yours hurt me?" She hissed as she fixed him with an icy glare.

"Rebecca told me to run, but I couldn't, because I cared about you too damned much. I promised myself from that day on, I would do anything and everything to protect you, to keep you safe, I didn't want to see you become another Jack, another…another Sam." Myka sucked in a breath, her heart wracked with a flood of emotions, she did little to hide it from her features, she wanted to simultaneously pull him into her arms, and push him away. Did he even care anymore?

Pete felt his throat constrict, the ability to breathe, becoming increasingly difficult. Try as he might he could not find any words, and instead silently bore the brunt of Myka's emotions, their volume coming at him in high pitch. Pete stepped forward at last, unable to bear it any longer.

"How do you think I felt, when you kissed me that morning?" He shook his head as if to clear his mind, "It brought on a lot of bad memories for me, I couldn't help but think back to the time you were trapped in that mirror, and fool that I was, it took a kiss from someone posing as my partner to make me realize it wasn't you!"

"And whose fault was it that I wound up trapped in the mirror?" Retaliated Myka as she stepped towards Pete, her neck scrunched, "YOURS!" Myka chewed her lip, her tears fell freely, "Do you know what it felt like for me to be trapped in there all alone, wondering if you were safe, while I was trapped, locked away from reality, my own boss even doubting me?"

"Do you even care about me, or do you want to keep right on pushing and pulling me, because after that night, if that was just a simple dance between friends, I don't know what it was," Myka's voice was wavering now, automatically Pete reached for her, "Myka…" Myka pushed him away, "It's either one or the other, you tell me, or just go ahead and finish what you started, if you're brave enough to break my heart then just do it, do it and get it over with!" She yelled at him, green eyes alight with anger and sadness.

The boxes around them only continued to spark, as the argument increased, rattling and shaking.

From up in his office, Artie frowned as he noticed a spike in the surrounding area where both agents stood, one ping after the other popped up on the computer monitor, "Oh God, not again,"

The office door creaked open loudly, and the spunky redhead poked her head inside the entrance. "Hey, finished with inventory, can I head back to…" She frowned as she noticed the pings that popped up on the computer monitor. "What's with the pings?"

"The artifacts are acting up; likely do to surrounding static energy. I'll need to douse the area." Artie remarked in tired annoyance as he rolled his chair over to a series of controls.

Claudia swallowed down a lump in her throat, "By douse you mean with…" She cringed as the next word came out of her mouth, "…neutralizer?" Her eyes swung over to the computer monitor, no it couldn't be, could it? Why then didn't the artifact spark when she had fought with Leena? She focused her gaze on her boss, and spoke slowly, her voice hesitant as she watched the computer monitor. "Shouldn't we…" But it was too late; he had already thrown the switch that positioned the nozzle into place.

Artie looked up at Claudia's question, "Shouldn't we…? Shouldn't we what?" Shaking his head, Artie turned back to the task at hand, "If it's not ghosts, it's static buildup; if it's not that…" Artie barely heard the office door creak shut, his fingers tapping at the keys on his keyboards busily.

Back down on the floor of the Warehouse, Pete & Myka stood toe to toe with one another, completely oblivious to the effect their energy had on the artifacts surrounding them both.

"Why can't you just admit to me, for once, how you feel, or is that too much to ask?" Myka seethed, hot tears streamed down her face, "I was a fool, to think that I could fall in love again, with my partner no less, you're nothing but an annoying pain in—"

Myka was silenced as Pete wrapped his arms around her form and he pulled her close, capturing her lips as he did, just as they were both doused in a shower of purple goo. Locked in a tight embrace, both succumbed to their emotions, lost in the moment, unmindful of the neutralizer that rained down upon them.

Pete was the first to pull back, but he did not run and instead held Myka's gaze, "If you're going to hit me now, then hit me, you're more than entitled to, I deserve it." He sighed as he rested his forehead against hers, his voice a low whisper, "I'm so sorry, for everything, for this entire week, for being such a goddamned idiot." Pete spoke softly, "You deserve to be worshipped, to be adored, and me, I'm only a fool for thinking I had a chance with a goddess."

"You're not making this easy, not in the slightest, what reason could you give me for letting you have a second chance, if it all?" Myka spoke up at long last, she asked as she met his gaze.

"Pitiful as this sounds, I didn't know what to do, I never felt this strongly about another woman, and as much I wanted to give up my heart to you, I was scared, that you would think I wasn't good enough."

"Why, because of your alcoholism, is that it?" Pete shook his head at her question.

"I haven't been in very many serious long-term relationships when it comes to dating to put it lightly." Pete replied, he laughed humorlessly, "Love 'em and leave 'em Lattimer, who honestly wants someone with a track record like that, I mean really?"

"What if I wanted to, what if someone with my track record doesn't give a damn, because you helped me to pull myself back together, gave me a reason not to give up on falling in love?"

Pete pulled back to gaze into her eyes as she continued to speak, "I'd still be willing to give you a second chance, but only if I know you're not afraid to run away, otherwise we're done, I can't take having my heart broken again, at least give _me_ a chance to show you how _I_ feel."

Gently, Pete pulled Myka closer, and he traced the back of her hands with his thumbs, "I still want that chance, if it means you'll give me a chance to fix this mess, to prove myself to you."

"Pete?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Myka threw her arms around his neck as she pulled him into a passionate kiss, near immediately Pete pulled back, if only to swipe his hand across her mouth before he pulled her close again, their lips meeting again halfway. Still wrapped tightly in each other's arms, the pair fell to the floor, and laughed at the absurdity of the situation; they had kissed and made up, ironically enough after being neutralized.

Pete traced his fingertip down her nose, flicking away some of the goo as he smiled at her, "I ever tell you that purple's a good color on you?" Myka swatted his chest and chuckled as she pulled him close for another kiss. Both looked up as they heard approaching footfalls. Claudia shook her head at the sight of the duo, wrapped in each other's arms, covered in neutralizer.

"Whadya know, it only took a neutralizer flea bath to bring you both to your senses," Both could only smile up at Claudia sheepishly. For once they were both rendered wordless, how they'd ever talk their way out of this one neither knew, and neither cared.

**-FIN**


End file.
